After the Scenes
by JuliAngelFace
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after the scenes ended...it's hilarious! Trust me!
1. Default Chapter

After the Scenes  
  
You know in Austin Powers when Dr. Evil did his evil scientist laugh and you know they didn't end the scene and they just kept on laughing and eventually it got old, like that. We take a scene in newsies where it end with a cheer, or statement and just make up what would happen next.   
  
This was writtin by the IMDb message board   
  
***  
  
What happen after the rooftop scene   
  
Jack:Sarah? I'm just not used to having whether I stay or whether I go matta to anybody. I'm not saying it should matta to you. I'm just saying, well, does it? Matta?   
  
(She laughs and he laughs, but Sarah laughs harder and then she stops and her face gets serious)   
  
Sarah: No   
  
Jack: What?   
  
(Jack looks confused)   
  
What happens after the Brooklyn scene   
  
SPOT:That ain't good enough Jacky-boy. You gotta show me.   
  
(They nodd knowingly, then stop)   
  
Boots:Show you what?   
  
Jack: Yeah   
  
David: Do you want us to show you our writtin plans?   
  
Jack: Oh, I think I know what he means!   
  
(Spot looks annoyed)   
  
Jack: He must mean show him a painted strike sign!   
  
Boots: Oh, yeah, that's it!   
  
(Spot had enough)   
  
Spot: No you idiots! Show me that you're serious! Serious about the strike!   
  
Jack: How do we show you that?   
  
(Spot walks away)   
  
By: JuliAngelFace  
  
***   
  
after Denton takes the picture of all the newsies   
  
Pie Eater: Can we do that again? I think I had my eyes shut.   
  
Mush: You're lucky. I'm blind.   
  
David: Well, I'm blind AND crippled.   
  
Blink: Dutchy, what are you doing?!   
  
Spot: Wait! I wasn't ready yet. *strikes a pose, holding his cane and his chest puffed out and menacing look* Okay, Denton, I'm ready!   
  
Jack: *laughs at his friends for not being ready* I'm the only one who's going to look good in the picture!   
  
Les: Didn't you tell Denton no pictures?   
  
Jack: Oh ****.   
  
By: Minty  
  
***  
  
when Jack leaves the refuge after Crutchy didn't want to go 'cause of his pride, and those two little kids are lookin' out the window...   
  
SNYDER: *Exits with Crutchy*   
  
TEN-PIN: Do ya see him, Kingpin?   
  
KINGPIN: NO! *Pouts*   
  
TEN-PIN: COWBOY! GET YOUR ASS BACK HEAH! WHAT ABOUT DA REST OF US?!?!   
  
KINGPIN: BBBBBBAAAAAASSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!   
  
***  
  
After "Our man Denton"  
  
EVERYONE: Our man, Denton... *Cheers*   
  
SNIPESHOOTER: WHAT?!?! Why are we thankin' him?? Don't you people read the script???   
  
RACETRACK: *Shoves him* Beat it, *mumbling* damn liddle cigar stealer...   
  
*After the scene where Denton leaves and Dave says they now only trust the newsies...*   
  
SNIPESHOOTER: *Jumps up on table* I TOLD YOU!   
  
RACETRACK: *Shoves him off the table* NO ONE CARES!   
  
By: Sapphy  
  
***  
  
After the strike before before the credits roll when the Jacobs and Jack walk away   
  
Sarah: Ew! Get your dirty arm off me! Gross! You're all sweaty!   
  
Jack: Well, I'm sorry!   
  
Sarah: My god, why do always you have to show off!   
  
(Jack and Sarah continue bickering at eachother)   
  
Race: Pay up!   
  
Snipeshooter: Damn!   
  
(He says as he pays him a quarter)   
  
Race: I told you it wouldn't last!   
  
By JuliAngelFace  
  
***  
  
the scene right before the sieze the day chorale*   
  
Pulitzer: Just give me whatever means to have them quiet.   
  
Sietz: Chief..   
  
Pulitzer: Shut your mouth!! Sietz   
  
Sietz: Don't tell me to shut up u senile old bastard. I quit!!   
  
*silence*   
  
Jonathon and Mr. Weasel..look at eachother confused.   
  
By: DayDreama  
  
***  
  
after the Carryin Da Bannah (Finale).Its when that kid jumps in the air, they show the credits, and after that the kid falls.   
  
Ok here it is:   
  
Kid who falls: Help me! I think I broke my leg from that fall!   
  
Denton:*strikes his "superman" pose* Somebody, help! Everybody, come back!   
  
Kid who falls: Please, I am in a great deal of pain!   
  
Sarah: Don't worry. I can help!   
  
Spot: *pushes Sarah away* Move it sista!This is a MAN'S job! Never fear Brooklyn is here!!   
  
...And then Spot magically healed the kid with his super powers. The end.  
  
By: Minty  
  
***  
  
After David hops the carriage   
  
Boots: So what do we do now?   
  
Blink: I don't know   
  
Mush: We could play a game   
  
Race: We could Gamble!   
  
Blink: Do you even have money to gamble?   
  
Race: Damn! No, I gave it all to the strike fund   
  
Boots: Yeah, right   
  
Les: we could play rock paper scissors(I can't spell)   
  
Mush: Okay   
  
(An hour later)   
  
All: Rock, paper, scissors!   
  
Race: I won!   
  
Blink: Hey! You cheated!   
  
Race: No I didn't!   
  
Mush: Yeah, you did! You were the last one to go!   
  
(They continue bickering)   
  
30 minutes later...   
  
Mush: Man, I'm bored!   
  
Boots: When's David gonna come?!   
  
Race: What the hell do we do now?!   
  
Blink: I have a rope...   
  
5 minutes later   
  
(The Newsies are jump roping)   
  
All: Cinderella dressed in yellow how many jumps does take to kiss a fellow   
  
By: JUliAngelFace  
  
***  
  
After Jack is caught by the cops  
  
*The boys are trying to get Jack away from the cops*   
  
DAVID: Why are we fighting?   
  
COP #1: I don't know...   
  
COP #2: That Snyde guy told us to...   
  
DAVID: Well, he's WRONG! *Music starts up in background as Dave races up to the top of the staircase and looks down on his audience* Why can't we all just get along? *Starts singing* Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be-.   
  
JACK: AHHH! Not DAT song!   
  
*Everyone hushes David up, Blink joins David up on the stairs*   
  
BLINK: *Singing* I could stay awake jus' tah hear you breathing! Watch youse smile while ya sleepin'!   
  
MUSH: *Joins Blink* While youse far away and dreamin'! I could spend my life... In dis sweet surrendah!   
  
*Everyone joins in singing*   
  
CHORUS: I could stay lost in dis moment foahevah!   
  
*The cops grab more boys, and put them on their shoulders along with Jack, forming a big mosh pit, Racetrack strikes a match, and waves it back and forth like a lighter*   
  
CHORUS: Well, every moment spent wid youse... Is a moment I treasure!   
  
SNYDER: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!   
  
*Music and singing stops*   
  
COP #3: We ain't gonna take dese boys in...   
  
SNYDER: Don't you want to get paid?   
  
COP #4: Ohhh... Yeah...   
  
*Cops drag our boys away... At the top of the stairs...*   
  
DAVID: *Singing* I really remember you when you drink my winnnneeeeeee... Why can't we be friends?   
  
SPOT: *Comes by and clobbers Dave on the head with his cane*   
  
DAVID: *Unconscious*   
  
By: Sapphy  
  
*** 


	2. 2

CRUTCHY: Heya Mr. Snyder. How was your supper?   
  
MARTY: Why are you puttin youse napkin in your sleeve?? I mean everytime we go in between takes you always seem to do that!!! And I don't think thats in the script.   
  
KEVIN: Excuse me! That is not in the script..I can't work like this.. *walks outta set and into his trailor.   
  
*Marty shrugs*   
  
*A few minutes later*   
  
KENNY ORTEGA: are you okay now? Can we get back to shooting please?   
  
KEVIN: Sure sure.   
  
KENNY ORTEGA: Okay then. And Action   
  
*************************   
  
CRUTCHY: Hey! That's Jack. He looks just like himself.   
  
SNYDER: You know this boy?   
  
CRUTCHY: No.   
  
SNYDER: You have a very famous friend, this Jack. Do you know where he lives?   
  
CRUTCHY: I never heard of him, honest! It's this brain of mine, it's always   
  
making mistakes. It's got a mind of it's own. Can I get you anything   
  
else, Mr. Snyder? Good bye Mr. Snyder.   
  
SNYDER: Hey come back here! I would like you to get me something else. You can tell me where he lives...   
  
CRUTCHY: I'se afraid I can't do that..   
  
SNYDER: Sure you can.   
  
CRUTCHY: No I really can't..   
  
SNYDER: Come on Crutchy...want me to make that paralized leg permanent?   
  
*gets closer*   
  
CRUTCHY: Umm Kenny? Can we have another take..I think Kevin bust out his script again. He's gettin really into it ya know.   
  
KENNY: I know..I know..we've had these problems before..   
  
MARTY: I need a vacation.   
  
*Shrugs off and the take 5 break*   
  
By: DayDreama 


	3. 3

*Scene where Jack is in the refuge and Crutchy appears*   
  
CRUCTHY:Psst! Jack! Look! I snitched it off Snyder's plate while I was serving   
  
him. It's the biggest one. Oh, Mr. Snyder was eating good tonight. You   
  
know the stuff that we don't ever get? He got potatoes, olives, liver,   
  
bacon, sauerkraut. And guess what I done to his sauerkraut, huh?   
  
JACK:So, what'd it get ya?   
  
CRUTCHY:Oh, anudder three months, probably, but you can't let 'em get you, right   
  
Jack? That's what you always said.   
  
JACK:We was beat when we was born.   
  
*crutchy leaves;jack sings*   
  
JACK:Will you keep a candle burnin'   
  
Will you help me find my way?   
  
You're my chance to break free   
  
And who knows when my next one will be   
  
Santa Fe   
  
Wait for me   
  
*crutchy comes back*   
  
CRUTCHY: Hey ya kno Jack u keep singing that song..if you wanna go t Santa Fe that bad then just go..   
  
JACK: S'matta with you Crutchy..do u want me to steal money now..and what not. i dunno anymore. neing a newsie aint gettin me nowhere..might as well rob the bank. i need money in my pockets to go to Santa Fe.   
  
CRUTCHY: Yeah but its gettin annoying..u sing it so much me and the boys kno the song by heart now.   
  
JACK: Oh yeah?   
  
CRUTCHY: Yup.   
  
JACK: Your kiddin right?   
  
CRUTCHY: No I'm not..its just so depressing..u need a new song to sing..   
  
JACK: Oh really?   
  
CRUTCHY: Yes.   
  
JACK: Nah..   
  
CRUTCHY: Yes..   
  
Jack: No   
  
CRUTCHY: Yes!!!...listen do u want to know what i did with the saurkruat or not? u still never answered me.   
  
JACK: Hmm not in the mood..tell me another night.   
  
CRUTCHY: And thats another thing..I'se starting to think u dont wanna be around us nomore..so maybe u should visit your old friend,Santa Fe..   
  
JACK: Should I?   
  
CRUTCHY: Yes   
  
JACK: Nah   
  
CRUTCHY: Yes..   
  
JACK: Listen I'm through arguing with you...is this even in the freakin script Kenny??!!?   
  
KENNY: Yes Christian it is in the script...we've changed it..   
  
CHRISTIAN: Listen..I dont think Jack should be sayin this..its just not him..   
  
KENNY: Listen Chris..baby..you either follow orders or bail..you gotta Bael? We're on strict time now..I mean we almost lost Kevin in between takes..   
  
*Chris cuts off Kenny when talking*   
  
CHRISTIAN: Hey hey hey!!!! I just noticed something..I noticed a sequence here.. hmm I noticed that every between takes have to do with Marty. I mean he made Kevin flip out..   
  
KENNY: True..true Christian...Marty!!! your fired..   
  
MARTY: What the ****?!?!?!?!?! Listen I am what is gunna make this film happen people.   
  
*Grabs bottle of water and goes off to trailor to start packing*   
  
KENNY: Does anybody know that number or address for Dustin Diamond???   
  
CREW MEMBERS: Who?!   
  
KENNY: You know..that kid who plays Screech Powers on Svaed By The Bell..   
  
CREW MEMBERS: Oh him!! sure we'll do a search Ken..   
  
KENNY: Thanks guys..*rubs sweat off head*   
  
Christian: You ok Kenny??   
  
KENNY: Yeah..i just wanted things to work out ya know?!   
  
CHRISTIAN: Yes I know..dont worry this movie will be a major hit!   
  
*wipes tear*   
  
KENNY: I guess so..I guess so..   
  
CHRISTIAN: Oi Vay...   
  
OTHER NEWSIES: Wow!!! dramatic roller coaster today eh? Ima miss..Marty..   
  
CHRISTIAN: Me too..Me too   
  
By DayDreama 


	4. 4

After David hops the carriage (Continued)   
  
(The Newsies got bored and tired of jumproping)   
  
Race: Tell anybody about this and I'll kill ya!   
  
Blink: I'm gonna kill David!   
  
5 min later..   
  
Mush: 99 bottles of beer on the wall...   
  
He starts singing   
  
Some time later...   
  
Mush: If one of those bottles just happens to fall, 1 bottle of beer on the wall   
  
Race: That's it! I had enough! If ya sing one more verse of that song I'm gonna kill ya!   
  
Race threatend, Mush stopped, it was silent for a moment   
  
Mush: This is the song that never ends it goes on and on my frie...   
  
Race chokes him before he can continue   
  
Boots: Hey look, I see the big dipper   
  
Blink: Have any of you ever though that the stars were salt and God was going to eat us   
  
They look at him like he's crazy   
  
Les: So when are we going to the square?   
  
Race: What? Why would we go there?   
  
Les: David told us to meet him there   
  
Race: AW (BeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeP)!!   
  
The newsies all tackle Les   
  
By JuliAngelFace 


End file.
